bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolowitz House
This house is where Howard was living with his mother and father until something happened to all 3 members: Mr. Wolowitz left his wife and son when Howard was 11 (Before the Pilot (S1E1)), Howard got married to Bernadette and he moved into her apartment in "The Habitation Configuration" (S6E7) and Mrs. Wolowitz died in "The Comic Book Store Regeneration" (S8E15) while visiting Howard's Aunt Gladys in Florida. Howard mentioned in "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition" that his house is located in Altadena, California. After Mrs. Wolowitz's death, Howard moved back into the house after he and Bernadette had moved out of their apartment and moved into the house, which they decided to live in and renovated starting in "The Spock Resonance" (S9E7). Bernadette talks about how she thinks the "Jewish mother kisch theme" is depressing and she wants to change it. The renovation has since been finished, giving a more modern theme. In "The Fortification Implementation" (S8E20), a young man came to the house, Howard's half-brother Josh with whom he shares a father. Howard at first wanted him to leave when he couldn't stand the fact that his father has another family, but then they bonded over Howard being an astronaut and their similar personalities. Stuart finally moved out not long before Bernadette announced that she was pregnant. In "The Birthday Synchronicity" Bernadette gave birth to Halley Wolowitz, the next resident of the house. She would also give birth to Neil Michael Wolowitz in "The Neonatal Nomenclature". Later, Stuart moves back in to help with the babies. After he starts a relationship with Denise, he keeps bringing her over until Bernadette feels that she is living there, too. in the end, Stuart moves in with Denise. Current Residents *Howard Wolowitz (From Birth - Until 2012) (Currently: 2015 - Present) *Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz (2015 - Present) *Halley Wolowitz (December 2016 - Present) *Neil Michael Wolowitz (March 2018 - present) Former Residents * Debbie Melvina Wolowitz (Unknown - 2015 until her death) * Sam Wolowitz (Unknown - 1991) * Stuart Bloom (2014 - Early 2016) (December 2016 - May 2019) The Living Room The living room is where the gang usually hangs out in the Wolowitz house. Many gatherings are in the living room, including when everybody came over to the house to watch Leonard and Penny's Wedding and the Thanksgiving hosted by Mrs. Wolowitz. The Kitchen The kitchen is a place often shown in the Wolowitz house. Some memorable moments including in the episode "The Positive Negative Reaction" when Howard finds out that Bernadette is pregnant. Howard's Bedroom (Formerly)/Michael and Halley's Bedroom This room was Howard's bedroom from the time he was a baby to when he moved into Bernadette's apartment long after they were married. Stuart used it while taking care of Mrs. W until he moved out. It has since been renovated as the baby room for their daughter Halley. When Neil Michael was born, the room was altered to accommodate him as well. Howard and Bernadette's Bedroom Formerly Howard's mother's bedroom. Other Rooms Other rooms that have been used in the show are the dining room, the crawl space under the dining room, the garage, the back porch and the front porch/front hallway. There is also a guest room right next to the dining room. This is where Mrs. Wolowitz stayed when she broke her leg, and later where Stuart stayed until he finally moved out for good. Category:Residences Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Howard Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Stuart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Bernadette Category:Howard's Father Category:Wolowitz House Category:Houses